interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
CY
=cyanamido= * sub * cyanamido (-ná-) ???? * en: n Chem. cyanamide =cyanato= * sub =cyanhydric= * adj * cyanhydric ???? * en: adj Chem. hydrocyanic =cyanic= * adj * cyanic ???? * pt: adj Quim. ciânico/a * en: adj Chem. cyanic =cyano= * sub * cyano (cí-) ???? * pt: n 1. Antig. ciano; 2. azul * en: n 1. Antiq. cyanus; 2. cyan, cyan blue; 3. Bot. bluebottle, cornflower * ◊ cyanosis; cyanuro; cyanic-hydrocyanic etc.; cyanometro etc.; cyanogramma etc.; cyanographo etc.; cyanamido etc.; cyanhydric etc.; cyanogeno etc.; anthocyanina etc. =cyanogeno= * sub * cyanogeno (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Quim. cianogêno * en: n Chem. cyanogen =cyanogramma= * sub * cyanogramma ???? * en: n blueprint (as in * “blueprint of a projected building”) =cyanographia= * sub * cyanographia (-ía) ???? * en: n blueprinting =cyanographo= * sub * cyanographo (-ógrapho) ???? * en: n blueprinting apparatus =cyanometro= * sub * cyanometro (-ó-) ???? * en: n cyanometer (* instrument for measuring degrees of blueness) =cyanose (-osis)= * sub * cyanosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n Patol. cianose * en: n Pathol. cyanosis =cyanosperme= * adj =cyanotic= * adj * cyanotic ???? * pt: adj cianótico/a =cyanotypia= * sub =cyanotypo= * sub * cyanotypo (-ótypo) ???? * en: n blueprint, cyanotype =cyanuration= * sub =cyanuro= * sub * cyanuro ???? * en: n Chem. cyanide =cybernetic= * adj =cybernetica= * sub =cybernetico= * sub =cybernetisar= * v =cybernetisation= * sub =cyberspace= * sub =cyclabile= * adj =cyclamato= * sub =cyclamino= * sub * cyclamino ???? * pt: n Bot. ciclamino, ciclame * en: n Bot. cyclamen =cyclic= * adj * cyclic ???? * pt: adj cíclico/a * en: adj cyclic =cyclicitate= * sub =cyclidio= * sub =cyclismo= * sub * cyclismo ???? * pt: n ciclismo * en: n (sport of) cycling =cyclista= * sub * cyclista ???? * pt: n ciclista * en: n cyclist =cyclistic= * adj =cyclo (I)= * sub =cyclo (II)= * sub * cyclo¹ ???? * pt: n ciclo; * cyclo lunar ciclo lunar; * cyclo solar ciclo solar * en: n cycle (1. as in “cycle of the seasons”; 2. Lit.); * cyclo lunar lunar cycle; * cyclo solar solar cycle * ◊ cyclic-bicyclic¹ etc.; cycloide; encyclic; cyclotron etc.; motorcyclo etc.; bicyclo etc.; hemicyclo etc.; kilocyclo etc. * cyclo² ???? * pt: n ciclo (triciclos, triciclo, etc.) * en: n cycle (* bicycle, tricycle, etc.) * ◊ cyclismo; cyclista =cyclocephalia= * sub =cyclocross= * sub =cyclocrossista= * sub =cycloidal= * adj =cycloide= * sub * cycloide ???? * pt: n ciclóide * en: n cycloid =cyclometria= * sub =cyclometric= * adj =cyclometro= * sub =cyclomorphose (-osis)= * sub =cyclomotor= * sub =cyclomotorista= * sub =cyclon= * sub * cyclon ???? * pt: n ciclone * en: n cyclone * ◊ cyclonal; anticyclon =cyclonal= * adj * cyclonal ???? * pt: adj ciclónico/a * en: adj cyclonal, cyclonic =cyclonic= * adj =cyclope= * sub * cyclope ???? * pt: n Ciclope (1. Mitol.; 2. Zool.) * en: n Cyclops (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool.) * ◊ cyclopic =cyclopetale= * adj =cyclophrenia= * sub =cyclopic= * adj * cyclopic ???? * pt: adj ciclópico/a * en: adj Cyclopean =cyclorama= * sub =cycloramic= * adj =cyclose (-osis)= * sub =cyclosporina= * sub =cyclostoma= * sub =cyclostylar= * v =cyclostylo= * sub =cyclothymia= * sub =cyclothymic= * adj =cyclothymico= * sub =cyclotourismo {oe}= * sub =cyclotourista {oe}= * sub =cyclotouristic {oe}= * adj =cyclotron= * sub * cyclotron ???? * pt: n ciclotrão * en: n cyclotron =cyclotronic= * adj =cydonia= * sub * cydonia ???? * pt: n marmelo * en: n quince * cydoniero ???? * pt: n marmeleiro =cygno= * sub * cygno ???? * pt: n cisne * en: n swan; * canto del cygno swan song * Cygno ???? * pt: npr Astron. Cisne * en: npr Astron. Cygnus =cylindrage= * sub * cylindrage (-aje) ???? * pt: n cilindragem * en: n (process of) cylindering =cylindrar= * v * cylindrar ???? * pt: v cilindrar * en: v to cylinder =cylindrata= * sub * cylindrata ???? * pt: n cilindrada * en: n volume or contents of a cylinder =cylindraxe= * sub =cylindric= * adj * cylindric ???? * pt: adj cilíndrico/a * en: adj cylindrical =cylindricitate= * sub =cylindriforme= * adj * cylindriforme ???? * pt: adj cilindriforme * en: adj cylindriform =cylindro= * sub * cylindro ???? * pt: n cilindro (1. etc.; 2. Mec.) * en: n cylinder (1. etc.; 2. Mech. piston-chamber); * (cappello) cylindro top hat * ◊ cylindrata; cylindric; cylindroide; cylindrar-cylindrage; cylindriforme etc.; cylindrocephale etc.; semicylindro etc. =cylindrocellular= * adj * cylindrocellular ???? * en: adj cylindrocellular * cylindrocephale (-éfale) ???? * en: adj cylindrocephalic =cylindrocephalic= * adj =cylindroide= * sub * cylindroide ???? * pt: n cilindróide * en: n cylindroid =cyma= * sub =cymatio= * sub =cymbalaria= * sub =cymbalero= * sub * cymbalero ???? * en: n cymbalist =cymbalo= * sub * cymbalo (cím-) ???? * pt: n címbalo * en: n cymbal * ◊ cymbalero =cymophana= * sub =cymose= * adj * cyn- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds cyn-, cyno- (* dog) * ◊ cynic, cynismo; cynocephale etc.; cynophile etc.; cynegetic etc. =cynancho= * sub =cynegetic= * adj * cynegetic ???? * pt: adj cinegético/a * en: adj cynegetic (* pertaining to the chase) =cynegetica= * sub * cynegetica ???? * pt: n cinegética =cynic= * adj * cynic ???? * pt: adj cínico/a * en: adj cynic (1. Philos.; 2. cynical) * ◊ cynico * cynicamente ???? * pt: adv cinicamente =cynico= * sub * cynico ???? * pt: n cínico * en: n cynic (1. Philos.; 2. cynical person) =cynipe= * sub =cynismo= * sub * cynismo ???? * pt: n cinismo * en: n cynicism =cynocephale= * adj * cynocephale ???? * en: adj cynocephalous, cynocephalic, dog-headed =cynocephalo= * sub * cynocephalo (-cé-) ???? * pt: n Zool. cinocéfalo * en: n Zool. Cynocephalus, Papio =cynodon= * sub =cynodromo= * sub =cynoglosso= * sub =cynologia= * sub =cynologic= * adj =cynologo= * sub * cynophila ???? * pt: n cinofila =cynophile= * adj * cynophile ???? * pt: adj cinofilo/a * en: adj cynophile, dog-loving =cynophilo= * sub * cynophilo ???? * pt: n cinofilo =cynophobia= * sub =cynophobo= * sub =cynosuro= * sub =cyoanophysea= * sub =cyperaceas= * sub pl =cyperacee= * adj =cypero= * sub =cyphose (-osis)= * sub =cypresseto= * sub =cypresso= * sub * cypresso ???? * pt: n cipreste * en: n cypress, cypress tree =Cypriano= * sub n pr * Cypriano ???? * en: nprm Cyprian; * Sancte Cypriano St. Cyprian =Cypride= * sub n pr * Cypride (cí-) ???? * en: npr Cypris, Aphrodite; * cypride Zool. Cypris =cyprie= * adj * cyprie ???? * en: adj Cyprian (1. of Cyprus, Cypriote; 2. of Aphrodite) =cyprinicultor= * sub =cyprinicultura= * sub =cyprinodonte= * sub =cyprio= * sub * cyprio ???? * pt: n ciprio, cipriota * en: n Cyprian, Cypriote =cypriota= * adj =cypriota= * sub * cypriota ???? * pt: sub/adj cipriota, ciprio * en: adj/n Cypriote =cypripedio= * sub =Cypro= * sub n pr * Cypro ???? * pt: npr Chipre * en: npr Cyprus * ◊ Cypride; cyprie-cyprio-Cypriano; cypriota =cyrillic= * adj =cyrtomio= * sub =cystalgia= * sub * cystalgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cistalgia * en: n cystalgia =cyste= * sub * cyste ???? * pt: n Biol. ciste * en: n Biol. cyst, cystis * ◊ cystitis; cystic; cystose; cystalgia etc.; cystiforme etc.; macrocyste etc.; microcyste etc. =cystectomia= * sub =cysteina= * sub =cystic= * adj * cystic ???? * pt: adj Biol. cistico/a * en: adj Biol. cystic =cysticerco= * sub =cysticercose (-osis)= * sub =cystiforme= * adj * cystiforme ???? * pt: adj cistiforme * en: adj cystiform =cystitis= * sub * cystitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Med. cistite * en: n Med. cystitis =cystocele= * sub =cystogramma= * sub =cystographia= * sub =cystographic= * adj =cystopteris= * sub =cystoscopia= * sub =cystoscopic= * adj =cystoscopio= * sub * cystose ???? * pt: adj cistoso/a * en: adj cystose, cystous =cystotomia= * sub * cystotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cistotomia * en: n cystotomy =cytiso= * sub * cyto- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds cyto-, cyt- Biol. (* cell) * ◊ cytoplasma etc.; lymphocyto etc.; leucocyto etc.; phagocyto etc. =cytobiologia= * sub =cytobiologic= * adj =cytobiologo= * sub =cytogenese (-esis)= * sub =cytogenetica= * sub =cytogenetico= * sub =cytogenic= * adj =cytologia= * sub =cytologic= * adj =cytologista= * sub =cytologo= * sub =cytolyse (-ysis)= * sub =cytolytic= * adj =cytophagia= * sub =cytophysica= * sub =cytoplasma= * sub * cytoplasma ???? * pt: n Biol. citoplasma * en: n Biol. cytoplasm =cytoplasmic= * adj =cytosina= * sub =cytostatica= * sub =cytostoma= * sub =cytotaxonomia= * sub =cytotoxicitate= * sub =cytotropismo= * sub